What? I'm in Love With My Parole Officer?
by x. Rhye .x
Summary: -A Christmas AU!- Eren Jaeger's Mother passed away before the Thanksgiving holiday and his behavior is beyond control! Two of his POs gave up on the boy after his last shenanigan got him in trouble with the police. Transferred to his new PO, Levi, he's in for a ride that he'd never imagine... A love affair that starts just mere weeks before Christmas! -BEWARE! Mature Content XXX-
1. Introduction: My PO Levi

_**Hello again my beautiful people! I'm back for another story for Shingeki no Kyojin, just like I promised! But yesh, things will be a lot different. I'm making an AU for the couple, and this should be fun for me, as well as it should be for you! So, I shall get started with a simple summary:**_

_**Character pairing: Of course the obvious for me, RiRen! xD**_

_**Story type: AU!**_

_**POV: Oh you already know it has to be in first-person's [I admit, it's a huge flaw for me a writer to not know how to write in third-person's but I do try somehow]**_

_**Well, this is it for this summary! I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_Eren's POV: _

"Eren..." My parole officer, Irvin Smith says to me, "This is the third time this month. I know that the struggle with your Mother's passing is difficult, but this shouldn't make you liable to act out in this way!"

Irvin, oh Irvin. Always the father figure, I can't seem to shake him every time I get in trouble. Some security guard got in me in trouble at school, because this guy tried to steal my money. He's complaining because this is the third fight I've gotten into this month. People keep thinking I'm weak because my Mother died last week. My Dad disappeared so I have no clue about his whereabouts. My close family is trying to find him, but there is no telling where he could be.

Irvin shakes his head from left to right, hiding his blue orbs behind his eyelids. He rubs his hand across his forehead exhaustively sighing while doing so. "Boy, I don't know what to tell you, and it's so close to Christmas. I can't keep up with you anymore Eren. I'm going to have to transfer you over to Levi's Unit. I think he can fix you up, because I have to get home to my family. This is _my _vacation. Spending time with _my _children. Yet, I keep running back to you over the same shit Eren. It's pissing me off. I'm starting to give up hope on you."

I could tell Irvin was getting frustrated as always. I keep trying to do right, but sadly shit keeps hitting the fan and it always turns out wrong. I only sigh at Irvin's remark. "I-I'm sorry Irvin sir, I'm trying my best..."

"Trying your _best_? Three or four fights a month, getting straight C's and D's, not paying attention in class, staying back in the 10th grade? That's your _best_ Eren? That's bullshit and you know it. I'm tired of trying, but if I do send you to Levi's Unit, huh I'm sure he could fix your so-called "trying"." Irvin slams his fist on his desk and lunges toward me in his seat. I can see his frustration growing into anger and annoyance. I see run a hand over his bangs, rolling them back and I watch them roll back into place.

I see him pull out some papers and lay them out on his desk. He also removes a vanilla-colored folder from there. I take a slight glance at them, and see that it's all my records laid out on his desk. So he really is transferring me, but this isn't the first time I've failed a parole officer. It's the second one. My last parole officer actually quit her job, and her last haunting words were that I ran my mouth too much and I just was so stubborn that I couldn't even listen. She said that I may act strong but I always let my guard down at a moments notice.

Irvin gets up from his seat. "Come with me. You'll meet Levi in just a moment." He carries in his hand the vanilla folder, and he fixes his collar on his pressed police uniform. I'm tired of disappointing people, did I ever make my Mother proud? Maybe that one time that I fixed myself up in eighth grade and moved on to the ninth. She was so happy that day... I'll never forget that smile. We leave his office, and take a short walk down the hallway to where this Levi person was. He knocks first.

A muffled voice emits from the other side, "Yeah, come in!"

I finally find my voice and say to Irvin, "So if I go to him, he could make this situation better? That's what my last PO said when she transferred me over to you."

"Have faith in yourself Eren. That's the only way that you're going to make it in this world, and what's quintessential is that you must know how to push yourself. You have to gain a drive again Eren." Irvin responds to me, pressing a smile across his face. He opens the door, and I see a man sitting at his desk, his fingers interlocked in between each other. Jet-black, short hair styled in a messy bowl cut. He's small in stature, but his expressionless face and monotonous voice is what makes this a little intimidating.

"Levi, I have one for you. I'm going on my vacation, my wife says that she wants me home with the kids for Christmas okay?" Irvin holds the folder up, and then drops it on his desk in front of him.

Levi's menacing gaze meets my eyes. I'm instantly chilled by his presence. "Well, what's the brat's name? The hell am I supposed to call him?" He didn't bother to see that my name was posted in black sharpie marker on the front.

"Go on, introduce yourself. I'm not your babysitter." Irvin folds his arms and tilts his head toward Levi, a message that I should go up to him and say something.

I sigh and begin to walk over to his desk. This guy creeps me out a little. I clear my throat, and gather my voice again. "Hey, uh... My name is Eren Jaegar."

"Well, you should already know my name's Levi, and I'm guessing I'm your new PO. Hooray..." His sarcastic tone is a little annoying but I've just met him so I have to get used to him. "Sit down, you're not going to get anywhere with you standing."

I take a seat in front of him. Irvin begins to leave and sets a message in my brain, "Good luck Eren." He closes the door behind him, and an awkward silence comes over the room. I sit there twiddling my thumbs, while the clock in the background ticks through the silence.

I watch Levi's grey eyes trace over my file. He closely examines my name, and then moves on to open the folder. Every paper he skims over easily. He closes the folder and then calls to my attention, "Yo, kid. Stop messing with your thumbs and shit. You're not fucking slow."

I take that comment offensively, but I only make an exasperated sigh. "Okay..."

"So, what's goin' on? Let's get to it. So your Mom's dead right?" He says after me, raising his voice. "Why're you acting so stupid, instead of pushing yourself and moving on from the fucking situation?"

My face twitches. "You don't understand. The way she died wasn't the peaceful way. She got shot by her ex okay? It's not all peaches and cream over here for me. So give me a break. I just want to find that guy... and make sure that he finds justice..."

"By who, you? Don't make me laugh kid. That tough shit isn't worth the dirt beneath my shoe." He replies, almost chuckling at me.

I groan silently, but almost furiously at the man before me. "What are you talking about? This isn't just for some reputation that I found the guy that killed my Mother. It brings me closure. I don't want him wandering the streets, nor do I want to see his face."

"Closure? You sound like you're trying to forget that your Mom ever died. No one's here to throw you a fucking pity-party. You gotta' learn to move on." The man replies, closing his eyes and folding his arms.

It irritates me how much he can sit there nonchalantly and throw advice into my face acting like it'll work. How dare he... I believe that he's mocking me. "You don't know a thing, so how can you just sit there casually and throw things into my face acting like it'll work. This is probably the worst PO I've had."

"Oi, look here damn it. I'm not here to baby you. I'm here to fucking help you. I didn't leave the fucking military so I could get treated like shit by a brat that barely even knows how let shit go. You're so fucking petty." His voice raises again, and this time he sits up and faces me with an expression of annoyance. "I'm not even supposed to fucking be here either, I need to go home and enjoy my break too. It's ridiculous."

This is the last time I'll be disrespected by this guy. "Look, I'm not here to get talked down to by you. You're barely doing your job! All you're doing is sitting here, telling me to move on like it's easy! Your advice is terrible, and nothing you're doing is helping me in any way. Sorry but I'm outta here." I get up from seat and get ready to leave.

As soon as I touch the door knob and twist the door open, I don't hear him walk up behind me. All I see is his foot make contact with the wood and slam the door shut. The atmosphere grows heavy.

I hear him fiercely say, "Where are you going? I wasn't done with you yet. Now I don't know who you exactly think you're fucking with, but this is not some walk in the park. You're not pulling any wool over my eyes. I can see into that little attitude of yours and I can surely break it. What? My words infuriated you? Che, it could be a thousand times worse than that. I'm the guy none of my subs fuck with. Now I can be nice, or I can be just like I am now. Your choice. You can fuck up all you want to kid."

He moves his foot. I turn to face him. "So what must I do to get on your good side?"

"Hmm. That's easy, don't disappoint me, and don't make me angry. Just that simple. I'm your PO, and as that, I have to check in on you constantly... As much as this shit sucks for me, it's what I'm getting paid for." He replies.

I have to at least ask a question. "So, how do you suppose I move on from this situation... The guy that killed my Mom is still out there, and I'm gradually moving myself to an assault charge if I get into another fight."

"Well that's easy. Just think of me, and what I'll do if you try and fuck up. For every mistake, comes a consequence." He chuckles a little.

That doesn't sound too good on my end. Oh well, I guess I ought to keep up my end of the bargain. Besides, whatever happens in the near future is up to me.

* * *

**_Well, I'm finished! But the same as always, if you've read MIA you know what I'm for. But if not, I don't appreciate sugarcoating and honest reviews are appreciated. I don't want to write something and then look like a damn-fool lol xD_**

**_But see yah when the next chapter's released,_**

**_-Rhye._**


	2. Chapter Two: I Want to Know More

**_Hello again wonderful fanfictionerss xD Now I'm excited to say that I got mostly positive feedback, and I'm continuing on with this story! So now, as you may know, Eren met Levi, his beautiful yet menacing PO... Ahh, this'll be fun! Now, I'm shoving off! On to chapter 2!_**

* * *

_Eren's POV:_

Yesterday was indeed the worst, but I guess there are brighter days to come. My new PO, Levi, is supposedly the toughest of them all. I wasn't here for a moment until I saw why those who've been around him don't like to mess with him. The only one who he really hangs out with is the PO that transferred me over here, Irvin Smith. Levi's a difficult character to read, he's really difficult to see around also. I have to take the time out to get to know him, and I believe that's not going in my favor so far. I can barely even talk to the guy without him getting defensive or saying, "Why're you minding my fucking business?" and by that time, I'm already shut down because he's so frigid. Ugh, I hope this'll work out for the best.

"Um, sir?" I ask meekly, hoping that I don't get chewed out for calling him 'sir'. "So what are your rules for me to get this assault charge off my back?"

He sighs and leans back in his chair. "Well there's the up-keep of your schoolwork. Then there's seeing how many fights you have over the course of three months... There's a lot of fucking rules around here... Just like when I was in the military, everything had to be pristine. Nothing left undone. You either had it right, or you didn't."

Well, that can sort of explain why out of every other PO his uniform and office is more polished than the others. Maybe those rules stuck with him all those years even after he left the military. If only I could get him to open up to me a little more... It'd be a lot easier to find out more about him. I know everything there is about Irvin, and my last PO. But this guy is just totally weird.

I only sigh. "Hmm, you see I could join the military. But it's just that..."

"Just that what? Your Mother didn't want you to join? It was too risky for her wasn't it... Yeah, I know all there is about that shit. I'm not new to this. But joining the military would surely discipline your ass. I bet your father isn't around to keep in the right direction." Levi shuts me off and continues what I was about to say to him. It's like he can easily read me. It's so unnatural. He's so mysterious.

I shake my head and chuckle at the fact that he knows what my situation is even before I've even laid it down. "Yeah, you've surely got it right. " I'm amazed that this man can read me like he can, it's just too much to handle at this point, and I guess I can say that there is a bit of admiration rising up in me after that whole fiasco yesterday.

I can't help but get curious. I want to know more about him. I guess I never bothered to get to know him; besides, it's crucial that I have a good relationship with my PO because after all he is the one that's helping me. "Hey, Levi sir?"

"Hmm, you're awfully formal for a brat." A snide remark followed by a grunt of surprise leaves Levi, as he cuts his eyes at me. "Yeah what is it?"

I clear my throat and pretend that it never came out his mouth. "So, do you have a wife, or any children? The last time that we talked you said that it was your vacation but you never..." I slowly faded out to notice that the grey-eyed man looked away from me. There was almost a bleak expression of reminiscence in them, and I could see his lips twitch a little. Almost like he was hesitating to answer. The man's jaw adjusted slightly looking for the right words to say. He stared out the window to see the snow fall and accumulate.

"Nah," Levi finally answers me after his hesitation, "I've never really had anyone to call my own. I can't deal with all that whining and shit. I'm so used to being to myself, it seems like my fucking nature now. After all, I can't help it. The shit that's stuck with me since I was kid followed me all the way here. I guess that's what you and I have in common. Our past seems to just fuck us up in life."

I can't even sit here and deny it. There's no use in trying to say he's wrong because he isn't wrong. He knows me all too well, so how can I sit here and try to down something he already knows so much about? How can he read me so well? "Levi, how do you know so much about me... even though you've only known me for a couple of days?"

He stares out the frosted window that seems to catch his attention more than me talking to him directly. "I guess, I could say that I see myself in you. I wasn't a brat, and I sure didn't whine, but fuck, I was surely always so determined to get my way. I didn't give a shit for what it was, it always had to go my fucking way or there was no way. And whatever it took to get to that point, I would chase it. Surely I got my hands tied in situations, but did that stop me? Fuck no, got myself in even more situations. Sounds like you doesn't it?"

It made more sense than before. So does that mean he can actually agree with me on something also? It's making this a little bit easier to come by now. I turn my head away from him and face the wall. "I see... It does make a lot of sense now."

"Well there you go. See? I can be nice. I don't always have to be mean. Besides, you're sensitive so I'll try and smooth some shit over for you." He cuts his eyes at me once again chuckling at me.

I hear the ice outside crackle and thud softly against the ground outside the window. I look outside and watch the snow gain ferocity. I shiver at the sight, and I know that it's going to be brisk outside. "I should probably be going now. This storm looks like it's getting worse... and besides I need to get home to help with dinner with my sister."

"That's a stupid ass idea. You see that it's storming outside and you plan to walk home in that shit? You're asking for an accident you know that right?" Levi almost laughs at me, but I never see a smirk appear on his face.

I groan silently at the jet-haired man, rolling my eyes at him. "It sounds like you're worried about me."

"Che, don't get your hopes up too far. I may know your personality but I don't know what type of shit you do underneath all that." He sneers.

I shake my head in response. I put on my coat and zip it up. I throw on my scarf and don my gloves. I tuck my head deep into the warmth of scarf, making sure that I'm nice and warm before I touch the freezing air outside. "I'm going now, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See ya' around." He waves me off with one hand almost like he wanted me to leave already. Well I got the message, so I walk to the door and open it. I hesitate for a moment, because I do have more questions that I want to ask him. But there's no point if he doesn't want me to be here. I shake my head a little and get myself together. Opening the door, I enter the hallway, walking to the main part of the office. I wave at the front-desk person, who tells me to have a nice holiday weekend. I make my way to the front door, and the wind is piercing my pores with its nipping chill. My eyes water from it, and I remove my hands from my pockets for a short moment to remove the water away so I can see where I'm going.

I can almost hear Levi's voice in my head again. It makes me wonder. What more is there to that man that I don't know about? I'm curious to know more about Levi. But now's not the time to think about him. Right now I have to focus on the night ahead. I begin my journey down the sidewalk, covered in the shimmering white snow.

* * *

_**Hey there! I finished it! Sorry, I just have a really tight schedule now that school's back up and running. Tomorrow is a school day for me so yeah I'm going to have to adjust my time around to type up the third chapter. **_

_**Until then, **_

_**-Rhye. **_


	3. Chapter Three: Mystery in the Snow pt 1

_**Okay, hey everyone! I hope you all had a lovely week! Friday is almost here xD Thank God for that, but yesh, moving on. I'm going to release this third chapter for you, since everyone seems to be fairly enjoying this so far, and I'm glad they are! So with that being said, it's about that time to make the magic happen! Onto chapter three :D!**_

* * *

_Eren's POV:_

Every day seems to get easier now that I have Levi. From filling him out, Levi's taciturn by nature and doesn't really like to explain his problems to people. Especially to those younger than him. The only person that I see that has a close relationship with him is my last PO Irvin. Irvin stops by here to see how I'm doing every once in a while, since he's like a father to me. He's cared for me more than my father did and I admire him for that. At least I've got someone who I can call my own again. But I'm back at Levi's office today, I don't go back to school until my suspension is up. I'm still on suspension after I punched that kid in the face for trying to steal my money from me. Right now he's trying to get my papers in order for when I go back.

"Got-damn boy," Levi exclaims dryly, even though I know there's some surprise in his voice somewhere, "You've had eight suspensions so far... What the fuck have you been doing? Vandalizing the school?"

I blow out an airy chuckle in response. "Pfft, no. I've got into fights as you've heard from Irvin." I look down at his desk to see my records spread all over it. Each paper laid out in a certain order. This guy really is a neat-freak. I've never really seen it this bad. But it does explain why he's got a door mat right in front of his office door, and he makes people wipe their shoes before they come in... So now there's another trait that I've got to get used to.

"Ah, you fight now do you? How good are you in your opinion?" Levi gives an acknowledging noise in response, while crossing his arms behind him and placing his head on his hands.

I hesitate a little because I'm thrown off by his question. "Um, I think I'm exceptionally good at fighting. I've taken a little martial arts here and there."

Levi closes his eyes and shakes head from side to side chuckling at me. "You think you could show me a little of that? Bet you couldn't lay a hand on me. I'll teach you a few things since you're weak."

I pretend not to hear the snide remark come from his mouth and laugh it off. Getting up from the plush chair, I see Levi stand to his feet and come around his desk to end up in front of me. This isn't a very big room, lined with bookshelves and priceless paintings. There's also a window that clearly looks like it's ready to shatter, it's been basking in the sun while the frigid cold laid its icy embrace on it from that snowstorm that hit us a few days back. Levi stands with his legs apart, hand placed on his hip in a casual pose. I look at his figure. His uniform presses against his abdomen, squeezing his figure tight enough to where I can see his sides poking out. His chest protrudes, and I can see the lean pectorals making their way through the navy blue shirt. Taking a look down at his legs, I see that his quads are well-defined through his matching pants that squeeze his legs enough to where I can see them also.

I swallow my saliva and process the information in my mind. Levi was once a Corporal in the military. He's a combat major, and my confidence is shrinking as I think on it even more.

Levi provokes me, "C'mon kid, are you really gonna' fucking sit there or are you going to have a go?"

A cryptic message leaves my mouth as I hesitate to respond. "A-ah, yeah... Right." I'm nervous, I don't know if this is a good idea to run up on him. There isn't a place that he possibly couldn't read on me. But I at least have to make an effort. I've got to show him that I'm not as weak as he makes me seem. So with that: I begin my attack. I quickly bring a fist to his face, but of course he deflects it. It was only a distraction. My leg swings around for a roundhouse kick to the back of his leg, but he glances down to see that my leg is about to make contact. He moves his other arm around to grab my leg countering me, and I teeter and fall to the ground, with one leg in the air held by him and one on the ground. Levi's grey eyes make contact with mine.

"That all you got, kid? Are you sure you were going easy on me?" Levi taunts me as he holds my leg in the air like a trophy. "You gotta' be fucking kidding me. You got me all excited for this shit."

I feel my face twitch in annoyance at the man's remark at my skills. He's trying to hurt my pride. I see that by him having the back of my leg, I have an advantage over him. I bend my knee, and I grip his hand in between my bent knee. I rise myself off the ground, and Levi seems surprised that I can lift myself from the place he put me in. Once this happens, I finally have a leg free to bring around to lightly tap his side. Or so I thought. Once again, Levi counters me, and this time he grabs both my legs body-slamming me into the ground. No one can really hear the commotion going on from outside this door. The rooms are sound-proof so no one can hear the business of the officers outside.

Levi stands over me, one of his eyebrows raising in curiosity. By the expression on his face, I can see that he's got something that he wants to ask me. I hear him blow out an airy chuckle through his nose while pursing his lips. "Jeez and I thought I had something coming for me. All your moves are too fucking predictable. I could clearly read all your weak-points like all these books in this fucking room."

I'm not surprised that he put me down so easily. However I do want to show him that I'm not weak... It's a little disappointing. I think my face is saying it all, I feel my cheeks burning with embarrassment and my lips tighten. My eyes are squinting. I hate this expression. It makes me seem like a five-year old.

"Oi, don't show that expression, that's not fair to me at all. It makes me feel bad." Levi holds a hand out to help me from the floor while scolding me. "At least you tried. Don't get all childish on me."

So there is a bit of compassion in him. I thought he was a little less caring but I'm wrong again. "Do you think I didn't have a good enough teacher?" Taking advice from Levi is the only thing that I can do. There's so much that I do admire about him, especially that he's able to hold all his emotions in without breaking.

"Mm, I can't say that. You had some decent training. But that shit's not enough to get past me kid." Levi fixes his collar and pulls down his shirt returning it to its tight fit. I wrinkled it up from what we were doing.

I look at the clock above the door. My eyes widen as I see that it's almost 5:30 in the evening. "Excuse me, Levi sir, aren't you supposed to finish my paperwork? I don't think you should fool around with me while you've got work to do."

"Shut up. I've already finished it. You think you're the boss now?" A smart remark passes through the man's lips as he goes to return to his seat. He sits down in his chair and turns to face toward the window. Once again, he gives that same reminiscent expression that he had the other day. I wonder what it is that catches his attention outside that window.

"Um, Levi?" I squeak, losing my voice as I begin to ask him the question that's been twirling around in my head.

He barely even turns his head to look at me which annoys me a little. "Mm-hmm?"

"Why do you keep staring out the window? Is there something interesting outside that I can't see?" I say to him as I walk around his desk to stand a few feet away from his chair. I hope he notices me standing here, for some odd reason I want his attention... I want him to notice that I'm standing here.

He slowly moves his eyes to where I'm standing. His grey eyes shimmer from the increased light coming from the snow on the ground. His eyes droop a little, and his mouth tightens hesitating to answer me. Quietly he responds, "I don't know. It's just something so mysterious about it. From the time I was little kid myself, this is all I did. I stared into the snow. I played in it, I would lay in it, you fucking name it. It's worse now. It makes me feel..."

He pauses for a moment. His eyes face the window once again. He's getting sidetracked again. I've got to turn his attention to me again. I step closer to him, even though my feet feel like lead weights attached to them, weighing me down instead of letting me lift them up. By this time I'm standing right beside the chair and my body is on full alert. I tense up, and my hands clench into fists. I can feel the sweat building in between my fingers. I'm nervous, I've never been this close to him.

"...Makes you feel what?" I want him to continue. I want to know how he's feeling. I can't read a thing on him, I can't tell what's running through his mind. But I want to do that.

He closes his eyes. "I don't think you'd understand if I told you. You probably wouldn't even know how that would feel."

Without thinking, I exclaim at Levi, "Ah, that's not true! Even you said it yourself that we're somewhat alike so... I want you to tell me. I've been curious about it, it's something that I never really stop thinking of." Oh shit... I didn't mean to say that. I didn't mean it. I hope he doesn't get mad at me for doing this... I turn my head away, embarrassed out my mind.

Levi's eyes part with surprise. I've never seen that expression before. It makes my heart flutter a little. That's weird... That's never happened before. What is with this growing curiosity for Levi? I shouldn't even be here right now. I think I've said too much. I nervously respond, "Ne-Nevermind, I never said anything, I'm sorry for prying into your business."

"No. It's fine. I'll answer your question. Just kneel down and come closer to me." He replies. My heart skips a beat when I hear that come from him. I had no qualms about kneeling down to the floor and be beside him. Now in this position, I look up at his eyes that still stare out the window entranced by the snow. "I had a colleague who worked with me, and around this time of year would be the time where we hung out the most. No it's not Irvin that I'm talking about. But every day when we were together, like fucking coincidence, it always would begin to snow. It was so fucking weird, but she always enjoyed it. She would skip around like a little fucking kid every time, hoping that it'd do something to change my expression. It never worked though. Just like you, she wanted to know what it was about the snow that made me change. It seems that I let my guard down every time it happens. She would bother me about it too. But one day... She never showed up. Was I looking forward to it? Yeah sure, I guess you could say that. That's when I found out that she died. She was battling cancer at the time, yet I didn't know. No one knew that it was going on because she always smiled and shit. Nothing was ever wrong with her."

My chest tingles and my heart aches from what he just told me. I feel guilty that I made him remember something like that. "I-I'm sorry Levi, I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's okay. You wanted to know, and there you have it. But I guess every time that I see the snow, I see her, and with you kneeling down like this, I see her too. How does it make me feel? I dunno' I guess reminiscent I suppose, that shit really fucks with my job." He replies looking down at me. In his eyes I can see almost a hint of pain. It's faint but I can still see it.

For a moment, we stare deeply in each other's eyes. I feel my heartbeat begin to speed up. Looking at him from this angle... I don't know what the hell's happening to me. I shake my head rapidly so I can break this gaze between us. "I'm sorry, it's almost six... I should probably be going now." I stand to my feet and begin to gather my belongings.

"Whoa, what happened to the fucking time... Thank God I finished all that work before now, or Irvin would shove his two cents into my fucking business." Levi rubs his forehead in exhaustion.

As I put on my coat and gloves, not only do I feel horrible, but my heart won't stop hurting. This strain on me is weighing me down. I can't stand it. It makes me feel so uncomfortable. I grab my bag, and also the files from his desk since they're finished and all. Silently I reply, "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, see ya' around kid." Levi turns his chair to face me and look me in the eyes. It makes me tingle once again. Something's changing and I know it. I can almost feel something in the atmosphere.

I twist the doorknob and the door creaks open. I have one foot in the doorway but my legs are almost refusing to move. It's like I don't want to leave him. It's so awkward... What is this feeling?

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**_Alright everyone, as you can see I finished the third chapter! And with the third chapter comes a part two! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I will be back tomorrow for sure to write some more! It's winter break for us in America, and I'm glad that it is! Oh yeah, it's awesome xD._**

**_Until the next time, _**

**_-Rhye. _**


	4. Chapter Four: Mystery in the Snow pt 2

_**Alright everyone I'm back like I promised! You will now be getting the fourth chapter to this story! Eren's got his hands all tied up and whatnot lol xD But anyway, this will not, I repeat will not be in Eren's POV right now. This will be in Levi's POV, so we can look into his mind. I hope you enjoy! **_

_**A/n*~ One more thing, when I start out the story, it will be in third-person's. Just so you know it's like a flashback, so I'll move back into first-person's so you won't be utterly confused. **_

* * *

_Levi's POV:_

_"Levi! Look it's snowing again!" The red-haired woman cried to her friend, as she looked upon the snow in amazement. The grey-eyed man looked to the sky as the flakes fell on his lashes, and accumulated below his feet. He looked to the smiling girl before him and nearly pressed a smile across his blank face. _

_He replies to her, "Yeah, I see. It's so fucking awkward. It always snows when we're together." __ He reaches for __his hair __l__ightly grizzled by the snow. He wipes it away, brushing through his strands. He shakes his head, and parts his lips to sigh. The man's jaw adjusts while he adds to his last response, "I swear it's like God's teasing me or something. I bet even He can have a laugh sometimes too. It'd be too fucking priceless."_

_The woman's cheeks rose, and a pearly white smile pressed across her face. Her brown eyes glowed in awe as she watched the snow land on her knitted mittens. She laughs and giggles, while the grey-eyed man looks down on her in confusion. "Levi, that's a really curious thing to say. But I could say that He laughs too. I can agree with you on that." _

_The pair drifted into the snow walking down the sidewalk together. The woman remained clutched to Levi's arm as she skipped merrily across the sidewalk, making footprints in the snow with her newly purchased sheep fur boots. Levi looks at the woman and shakes his head in shame at her. He says, "Petra you're acting like a brat. What the hell are you trying to do?" _

_Petra detaches her arm and skips in front of Levi. Her skirt twirls as she spins around in the snow, and Levi looks upon her mesmerized. Her beige coat covered with the cold patterns of crystal, and her crimson sweater nearly turned white. "Ne, Levi, you don't think this is fun? Come on, lighten up a little! You never know when this could be the last time you'd ever get experience something like this!" _

_Levi let's an airy chuckle leave through his nose. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Levi still looks at the woman twirling in the snow. His eyes shimmer looking at her. He looks down at his polished uniform shoes, and looks at where the snow lands on them. _

_"Levi?" Petra says to him. _

_Levi looks up to see her standing in front him. "Yeah what is it?"_

_"Whenever it snows, will you always think of me?" Out of nowhere Petra pops the question that Levi can't fully process. She sounds like she's about to die or something, Levi thinks to himself. The man shakes his head once again, messing with his jet-black strands. _

_Levi finally regains himself. "...Yeah sure, why not. I guess it could bring me some form of entertainment. Besides, you're boring as shit. You need to get a sense of humor dammit."_

_Petra punches Levi in the arm and the impact makes snowdrift fall from his trench coat. Levi flinched and exclaims annoyingly, "Oi! What was that for?" _

_"For what you said!" Petra says back to the grey-eyed man before her. She runs ahead of him, like she was beckoning him to chase her. Levi gets the message and lightly jogs across the path of snow before them. _

_..._

"Levi? Levi!" A voice calls to me from out my flashback. It's not her's though. It's my student, Eren. I snap out of my daydream, and look toward the voice that was calling me. I look to see the turquoise-eyed boy staring at me worriedly. His cheeks are little red from embarrassment and he looks ashamed of something. I look at the boy, and her face flashes in and out right on top of it. I've got to get myself together. I'm cracking up. This shit is starting to irritate me.

I sigh, and try to erase the memory of her. "Yeah what is it kid?" He knows that something's off about me. He questions me about staring outside the window more than usual. Ever since it started snowing all these memories started flooding. I can't stand this shit, it isn't like me to be so fucking soft.

"Um, are you okay? You seem a little down today..." Eren returns, his voice fading out as he continued to ask me if I was feeling okay. His eyes face down toward the floor, and he begins to fidget. He acts so nervous around me, and it annoys me. There's no need to do all that shit around me. He acts like I can't see through him like a piece of glass. I can read him so easily.

I scoff. I throw off any unnecessary emotion that might turn my day into a living hell for me. "Che, I'm perfectly fine. This is how I always look. Depressed as hell. Is there a problem with that?"

"A-ah, no, there isn't... I was just wondering because you were staring out the window again... So I was just-" Eren pauses. We both hear a knock at the door. I already know who it is, so there isn't really any reason for me to be surprised.

I respond to Eren first, "Hold that thought." I turn my attention to the door. I'm just waiting to hear the voice that always comes to my door around this hour, on this day.

"Levi! I know you're in there, can't you open the door for a lady?" The woman's voice emits from the other side, almost laughing at me. It's clearly Hanji. I know her voice from anywhere. I only shake my head, and get up to go answer the door. I approach the door, and I open it. Hanji's smile is bright today and her ponytail higher than ever. She looks like she's glowing. She excitedly says to me, "Hey Levi!"

"Hanji, you know that I have work to do. Just give me what you come here to give me every year." I impatiently remark at Hanji. Her smile disappears and turns into a frown. Her cheeks are less rosy, and now she's lost her glow. I know, I'm a bit of a mood-killer, but that doesn't mean I should care. Hanji hands me a bouquet of roses, and some fruit. She also hands me a card. Of course I'll eat the fruit, but the flowers aren't for me. They're for Petra. I take them to her father, and he lays them on her grave.

Hanji manages to press a weak smile across her face. "So today is her anniversary... Every year it's still kinda hard to get over. She was like a sister to me y'know? That girl was the light of my heart, like my own daughter..." Through the glare of her glasses I can see her eyes well with tears. She always becomes sensitive over this. She can never get over it. I don't think anyone can, as much as I would love to.

"Hanji, just take a break today. I'm pretty sure the boss would understand. You don't need to do all that crying here." I'm not good at comforting, so all I can do is try to give her some advice.

She shakes her head 'yes' and walks away from the door without saying a word. I can still hear her sniffle as she walks away. I close the door and walk to my desk. I can see the turquoise-eyed boy watch me in curiosity. He's always monitoring me closely. Sure, it's hella' creepy, but I got used to it now. I sit in my chair and place the roses away from me. I return my gaze to the brunette before me. A slight blush forms across his face.

"The hell are you staring at?" I say to the blushing boy before me. He makes an awkward noise and turns his head toward the roses. He's curious about who they're for. "Oh so you're wondering about the roses? They're for my friend who passed away. I give them to her father so he can place them on her grave. I don't go and do it because that's not for me to do. That's her father's personal business."

He finally speaks up, and voice cracks slightly, "Well, I think you should do it too Levi... Besides, it might help with all that you're holding in. I wouldn't say that it's like mourning but I think it would help to stop you from staring outside the window so much."

"Hmph, you sure got a lot to say about me and my problems. Are you worried about me or something? That's fine, but I don't really need your worry. It's bad enough I got everyone else here breathing down my neck-"

Eren cuts my sentence short, and his eyebrows furrow slightly. The passion in his eyes seem to make them glow. "That might be your problem! You never say anything about your problems, so you hide them from the world. You want to make yourself seem all cool on the outside, but on the inside who the heck knows what's going on... I come here almost every time and to see you staring out the window all the time, it gets a little aggravating... You need to pay attention to those who care about you!" Eren gets a little too passionate and his hand swings and knocks the roses off the desk. We all know how delicate roses are, so if they hit the ground, some of the petals will break off. They'll look like shit if that happens.

Instantly we both jump to save the roses before they hit the floor. Eren and I reach for the same part at the same time, and we both end up nabbing each other in the process. Eren holds my hand while I hold the roses. The atmosphere in the room changes.

"A-ah... I'm sorry Levi I didn't mean to..." Eren's face turns cherry red, looking down at the hand that's gripping mine. I feel the sweat from his palm. He's starting to shake a little. I look at Eren, and his eyes are wide with embarrassment. With this strong-ass grip he's got, I can barely move my arm anywhere. But there's something about this that makes this moment significant. His skin feels like her's. It's similar. Something about it, looks the same as her's, but a little different at the same time. I roll my free arm around to loosen Eren's grip. I'm looking at Eren as I'm doing so. I bring it around slowly to build up suspense which makes him tense up.

I say to him, "Eren, you've got to let me go... You're about to crush my fucking hand." I wrap my hand around his, and his body increases its temperature. I'm trying to process what's going on with him. I've never seen this happen before. But it's making me feel some kind of way.

"Le-Levi, I'm sorry... It's just that I've never been so close to you and it's..." Eren shuts his eyes tight, and the look of embarrassment on his face grows with time. He loosens his grip. He's starting to shake so violently I can't tell what's happening to him. His skin slides on my fingertips, almost like a velvety feel to it. Soft and warm. Extremely warm at that. Eren exclaims, "Pl-Please excuse me!"

I watch as he runs from the room and slams the door. I look at the hand that he touched me with. Smooth, soft, apricot skin. Something's different. I can't tell... What is this feeling? Is it the same as when I was with her? Or is there a difference? Only time can tell. I've got to see how far this can go.

* * *

_**Ohh~, was there a connection I saw happening in there somewhere? Is Levi starting to get the fever too? Oh well, you won't know until the next few chapters! Hopefully tomorrow I can have my time to write. But yesh, Eren's so cute when he's embarrassed (~^.^)~ He didn't know what to do!**_

_**Until next time,**_

_**-Rhye.**_


	5. Chapter Five: A Day Before Christmas Eve

_**What's up everyonee xD I'm back for the fifth chapter of this story! Well, as we all know in the last chapter Eren got the jitters and couldn't contain himself around Levi. Real awkward for two lovebirds don't you think? Lol, it's just crazy. But yesh, we shall begin, and this love affair will continue to grow until it finally becomes official!**_

* * *

_Eren's POV:_

Yesterday was possibly the most embarrassing day of my life. My body wouldn't work with me! I don't get it. I've never acted like that around him before, and I don't know why it's just starting now. I swear sometimes it's like my body chooses days to fuck up and mess with me. I never intended for it to be like this. I ran from Levi's office because I was so embarrassed and I left some of my things there too. They were minor, so I'm not exactly worried about them but I would like to have them back. I've got to go back even though I'm a little reluctant to go. The way that he touched my hand, it sent my body into overdrive. I've never felt that before, and I surely wouldn't like to experience that again. But somehow I'm drawn to Levi, and I can never stay away from him. I always come here, and since I still have about a week left, I spend most of my time here with him. I don't know how to explain it, but I can almost say that it's rejuvenating.

I walk through the front door of the building, and take my hands from my coat pockets. The place nearly looks deserted but through the tinted glass I can see the front-desk person still sitting there in her usual place. I knock on the glass for her to open it for me. She sees me, and the buzzer goes off. I open the door, and walk to her desk.

"Hey is Levi here today?" I felt like hesitating, but the words smoothly came out of me like it was a natural thing to say. "Is he on vacation yet?"

She looks to her left and adjusts her herself. She begins to play with the platinum-blond strands of her hair. She looks a little troubled. "Ah... I suppose that you don't know..." Her silver eyes dart to where his door is and lock in place. She sighs through her nose, and shakes her head.

I get curious and ask, "Suppose I don't know what?" I also look at Levi's door. I see people surrounding it, and some are sitting down. "Rico what's going on here? Why is everyone surrounding his door like that?"

She looks down to her left this time, almost like she's trying to avoid my question. Through the glare of her glasses, I can see her saddened eyes. I don't get it; what the hell's going on here? After avoiding my question, she answers, "Maybe you should go ask Irvin, he's over there too. He'll explain everything."

I nod my head slowly and with an uncertain look I make my way over to Irvin. The crowd seems a lot larger now that I've wandered over here. Irvin leans against the wall nearest to Levi's door, and has his fingers pressing against the bridge of his nose. His face is troubled, and by his demeanor I can see that he's not doing fine. I make my way over to him first.

"Irvin, sir, if I may ask, what's going on?" I ask him, hoping to get the answer I've been waiting for. "Why are you all standing his door? Is he in there?"

Irvin removes his fingers for a moment. His eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed in annoyance, his expression isn't too friendly either. He answers, "Haa, yeah he's in there. But he's not letting anyone in, and he's not coming out. No matter how much we may console him that bastard's as stubborn as a goat."

"Why isn't he letting anyone in?" I ask again now worried. "Is he okay?"

Irvin looks at me. In his blue orbs I can see the sadness that overcomes his face. Through his cheeks, I can see the muscles adjust. He turns away from me. Quietly he responds, "No Eren, I'm afraid not. He's not doing so well..."

My thoughts begin to race. I know that it isn't because of me running out on him yesterday. It must have something to do with the girl that Levi talks about. "Is it because of the girl that died?" I ask in return.

Irvin is silent for a moment, but then he responds, "Yeah. That's who it is. Christmas is almost here... and this is the time that Levi really doesn't allow people in on. Him and Petra spent most of all their time together during this time of year. He even spent time with her family. I could say that even though Levi is an emotionless-looking guy, I bet he had the most fun with her. More acceptance than he got with his people."

"Well, have you tried talking to him?" I'm only drilling him because I want to know everything. I don't like Levi like this. I want him like he was before. Even though it wasn't much, it's better than now. I want to speak with him.

Irvin sighs through his nose. 'We've tried everything Eren, he won't come out. Usually he's at home when he does this but I guess he was waiting up for you this time..." Irvin's voice fades out and his face goes into another expression. He thinks deeply. "Wait, wait. Maybe you can go in there! I bet he'll talk to you..."

"What makes you think I'll make much of a difference if he isn't talking to anybody?" I raise my voice slightly, and my voice nearly cracks at the absurdity of that idea.

Irvin's voice changes as well. I can hear a shred of hope rising in it. "Eren, out of everyone here, other than Petra, you have the closest relationship with him right now. You'll have to go in there. We can't get in. Of course he'll be reluctant at first but if you pester him enough he'll open it. You can't knock it before you try it right?"

I'm reluctant myself, I don't want to get cussed out because I followed a dumb ass idea from Irvin. But I'm willing to do this only for Levi. It's only for him. I swallow my saliva, and reply, "Okay, I'll do it."

I walk to the door and heave a sigh at the task ahead of me. My hand is starting to tremble a little, but I have to calm down. I knock on the door three times, and I don't hear anything at first. I knock on it the same number of times again, and his angered voice comes through, "Go away. I don't want anything to do with anyone right now, just leave me the hell alone."

"Le-Levi, it's Eren. I just want to come in and talk, I won't be long... Please just unlock the door, it'll only be you and I okay?" I stammer my first sentence out, slightly scared of the angered man behind the door. The atmosphere leaving his room is undeniably heavy. "Come on Levi, please open up."

He goes silent for a couple seconds, but his voice emits again from the other side. "Eren... I'm not seeing anyone today. I'm not going to open the door. Just leave, I'll talk to you tomorrow." His voice is now soft and less threatening. Irvin was right. He does treat me a bit more delicately than the others.

"Levi... Please. It's just for a moment, I-I just want to talk. Open up please?" I persuade him once again, hoping that he would open the door. I try and soften my voice so I won't seem like I'm overpowering the situation.

Silence for a couple of seconds again. I hear a soft touch against the wood of the door, and the lock on the knob twists. I place my hand on the knob and look at Irvin. Irvin only nods his head for me to go in. I open the door, and it creaks open. I peer my head in to notice that all the lights are off, and the only thing I can see is Levi's silhouette against the light of the window. I step my left foot in and slide my body into the crease of the door. I close it back, and we both are enveloped in darkness.

"Levi?" I call softly to his silhouette. "Levi, can you look at me please? Why are you doing this?"

I hear Levi scoff. I see his head turn to his left. "Che, are you in here to come and lecture me about some worthless shit? I don't want to hear it." He turns surprisingly cold again, and he only faces the window. "Kid you shouldn't even be in here right now. You're lucky that I'm being nice right now because I'm all soft."

I flinch frightened by the man's coldness toward me. "No, I'm not in here to lecture you... I just want you to come out. Everyone's worried about you."

"I don't care. I'm fine in here alone." Levi returns sharply. "Why do you have to bother me..." I see his fists clench. He's getting aggravated. I can't push him too far.

I sigh and start to walk up. My footsteps seem louder in this darkness. "Levi I just wanted to see you. I didn't expect you to be like this when I came in here... I was worried about you so... Irvin told me to come in here and try to talk to you. Please Levi, can't you tell me what's going on? I don't like it when you're like this..."

"You..." Levi hisses. "You don't know a damn thing about me, so how do you come in here acting like you're fucking worried? You have a life ahead of you, don't come in here and try some sensitive bullshit with me."

His words are starting to hurt me a little. I don't know why he's acting like this. "Why are you doing this to me? I haven't done anything to you, yet you're acting so cold! I just came here to see-"

"_Shut up_. What the hell is there to see? You're doing the same thing she did..." Levi turns around. Now his body is facing where I'm at. I'm starting to get a little scared. "You're starting to pull that same shit... and what are you going to die too? You're going to leave me here like everyone else?"

"What are you talking about? No one ever said that I'd be going anywhere!" I exclaim. Levi's walking up to me now, and his aura is telling me that this isn't the same Levi anymore. He's pissed. I don't know where this is all coming from. Who ever said anything about leaving him? Where is he getting this from?

I hear him scoff at my remark even though this is all coming from my heart. He's tearing me to pieces. He walks closer, and I hear the heels of his shoes creeping up to me. My body is beginning to shake. "Oh, is that so? Don't bullshit me kid, I've seen it happen so many times. Everyone I know takes a little piece away from me every fucking time. Are you going to do the same, hmm? Do you think this is a game?" He approaches me, and I'm pinned against what it feels like to be a bookshelf that he has on his wall. His fists slam against the shelf. From the glare of the window, half of his face is waned off, but the other isn't. I see his grey orb make contact with. He looks pissed. This isn't good.

"Levi please... What are you doing, let me go..." I whisper, my voice gone from the fear of the man in front of me.

He blows out a chuckle. "You think I didn't notice what you did the other day kid? You turned so red when I held your hand, and you even said that being so close to me made you feel some type of way. Did you lie?"

I don't know why he's acting this way toward me. What's going on with Levi? Why is he doing this?

* * *

_**Haha, time for a cliffie! It'll be okay, you'll find out tomorrow. But oh no, Levi's acting all scary toward Eren! Eren has no idea what to do with himself now that Levi's got him pinned up against a wall! What do you think is going to happen between the two?**_

_**See yah when the next chapter's released,**_

_**-Rhye.**_


	6. Chapter Six: Christmas Eve

**_Alright, to continue from the cliffie from yesterday...Levi's got Eren pinned up against a wall and Levi is all scary! Ahh~, I hope they can make up with some steaminess... :D Well, we won't know until you read right? Enjoy! xD_**

* * *

_Eren's POV:_

"What are you trying to pull, hmm? Are you going to die like everyone else, and leave me here alone?" From the part of his face I can see in this darkness, this one grey orb that I can see, it isn't the same. This isn't the Levi I know. His grief is so great that he doesn't even know what he's saying right now. He's comparing his experiences with Petra, and replacing them with me. Is he afraid that I'm going to leave him? Why would I ever? I can't leave him. Not like I am now, I don't know what would happen to me if I did. I can't tell which is the real Levi. The taciturn, expressionless, and monotone man that I seem to admire. Or, the mourning Levi, that's experiencing so much pain, he doesn't know what to do with it.

I turn my face away from Levi and close my eyes tight. Hoping that this night may be like a dream, I try and imagine something else. But I can't get his voice out my mind. It's like he's taking me in with his gaze. His eyes are something that I can't resist. The grey orbs that I adore the most. I can't understand what's is going on with me. I run my tongue over my lips dried from my nervousness. I try and process the situation at hand, but it doesn't seem to be working in my favor.

"Ohh, what's this? Why are you hiding your face from me? You wanted to see me today right? Isn't this what you wanted to see oh-so desperately? This is what you wanted right? You can't even fucking answer me can you?" Levi scoffs at me, almost like he was taunting me for wanting to see him today. It's not fair. Why is he doing this? I don't know what to do, or what to even say.

I open my lips to say something. My throat parched from this anxiety. It's almost like I'm terrified of the man I admire the most. "I... I don't know anymore! I don't know what I want anymore... This wasn't what I expected at all! Why are you teasing me like this? Stop it Levi, please..."

"What is there to stop? You're nervous? I can feel your body tremble, even as we're standing against this bookshelf... What the hell do you want from me? What do you want me to do to you, huh? You're trying to tease me or something? Y'know Petra would be blushing by now if she were underneath me like you are now." Levi replies whispering in my ear.

My face burns, and my ears tingle, burning like fire. Levi doesn't know what he's doing to me. I can't do this. He needs to let me go. I don't want to do this anymore. My lips tighten and suddenly run dry. I can feel the blood pooling in my face. It's becoming harder to stand because I'm so nervous. I raise my voice at Levi, "Levi, stop this! I don't want to be here anymore! I'll leave now!"

The heat beside my head from Levi's palm is moves closer to my face. I feel a finger from his left hand run across the brim of my ear. My body begins to tingle. I stammer, "St-Stop! No, don't touch that!"

Levi only grunts in acknowledgement. He runs his entire palm through the strands of my hair. My body goes into instant chills. My eyes frantically search for something in the room to grab on to. I don't know what to look for, I can't find anything in this damned room. It's so dark in here. I knew this was a bad idea, I shouldn't be in here. I can't do this anymore. He doesn't know what he's doing to me now.

My breathing won't follow its regular rhythm; I'm starting to pant. His other hand from the other side of my face, moves closer to me as well. His other palm touches my face and I see his face move closer to mine.

"N-No, Levi, don't..." My voice quiets and my eyes go blurry. All I can see from his face is a blurred, apricot-colored figure move closer to me. My eyes are beginning to close. My body is going numb. My mind is going blank, I can't think straight. His face gets closer to the point where I can feel the steaming heat from his breath brush past my lips. I begin to beg the man in front of me, "Please... ahh, Levi don't..."

"Shut up. You know wanted this from the beginning..." I hear him say those words, but I know there was more. I blank out after the first words came out his mouth, but I'm pretty sure it sounded something like: "Just like she did." I feel his soft lips wrap around mine, and his tongue slips in through them. A slight sigh escapes me, and my body trembles. I run a fever and my mind melts from the man's soft lips. His tongue rolls freely around in my mouth, so deep I can nearly feel him reach the back of my throat. I can't let him win me over like this. This is too much. I'll go completely weak if he does this any longer.

A hand from him escapes past my senses, and slips up my shirt. I can feel the warm touch of his hand caress me tenderly. My head starts to ache, deep and throbbing, and I can feel tears bead in the corners of my eyes. I can feel my legs shake violently. Another free hand slips past me, and that hand makes a way down toward my legs. He's got to stop. I can't go any further than this or I'll be swept away.

I grab Levi's shoulders and shove him away from him. I begin to regain some of my consciousness. "Levi! What are you doing to me? Are you doing this to me, just because you see that girl in me? What the fuck is wrong with you! I'm not going to be like her, no matter how much you may wish otherwise! Snap out of your fucking dream! Stop this!"

I hear him scoff. "Che, you bastard. Watch who you're fucking talking to. You know as much as I do, how you feel toward me... You're in love with me, and what I did just proved that." Love? That's what it is? It can't be. He wouldn't force me into a corner and did that to me.

"I don't want to hear any excuse like that! You practically forced me into a corner! How am I supposed to resist?" I shove Levi completely and run for the door. I grab the knob. He approaches me and grabs my hand. The dim light from outside shines on his face once again. I can see how serious he is. I see from his grey eyes there's a sense of passion and indifference. But I only know that comes from that Petra girl. "You don't love me... You love the fact that I'm just like Petra... You were in love with her, and you still are... You're just so cold you don't even realize it."

Levi's expression changes. From the folds on his eyebrows makes his anger clear. His lips tightened. "You bastard. Don't bring her into this..."

"You see how you're defending her? You didn't even bother to apologize just now! Levi I don't know what to do... I don't even know if I should see you anymore! This isn't fair to me... You don't give a shit about me, and that's all you have to say! I bet you've probably seen her in your other students! Haven't you-"

"No. I haven't. I haven't seen Petra in any other student except you. The other day, I saw her face in yours. What the hell do you call that?" He shuts me down, and continues to talk over me. I'm shocked. I don't know what to believe anymore. I don't know whether to believe him or my gut. Right now, my gut is winning me over. It's saying that I should just leave these conflicting feelings behind. All it will bring me is more heartbreak.

I bite my lip. I'm so angry, I'm beyond the point of consolation. "Get off me... I don't want to see you. This was pointless." Levi's expression completely drops. He almost looks devastated. Like he wasn't expecting that to happen. I raise my voice, "Get off me!"

Levi releases me. "So this does mean you'll leave me. I knew it." He chuckles to himself and lowers his head, to where his bangs cover his face.

"That doesn't mean that you back me into a corner and force me to do that! You heartless bastard... How dare you. You don't know how I feel toward you right now!" I swing the door open, and yell to Levi, "I don't want to see you anymore! Fuck this, I'm fucking done with you! And here I thought I admired you... but with you, all your fucking feelings were a cover for the girl that you really did love!" I can feel my eyes well with tears, it's so painful. I don't know what I'm doing now. This isn't good.

I storm from the room, Irvin beckoning me to come back. Levi chases for me, cursing at me, Rico following me, trying to console me. I shove the front doors open and storm outside. I'm so blindsided with anger, I can't see anything in front of me. This pain hurts so bad. To know that these feeling were going to be given to a person who had no original feelings for me. I don't want to see his face again. I can't. It won't be healthy to see his face again. It would be too much on my heart.

"Eren! Watch out-" Is all I could hear from Irvin as he shouted. I look to my right, and a speeding car coming through the street comes toward me. My mind completely blanks out before my body gets rammed into like a test dummy in a crash test. I'm completely numb, but I can hear everything. The car's tires screeching, my body thudding against the car and slamming into the windshield. I feel myself roll off, and just that fast I'm staring at the sky. Everything's so blurry. The sky seems to get closer to me. It's so hard to fathom. Now I regret everything that I've just said. I can't believe this. Am I going to die with this?

* * *

_**And you most definitely weren't expecting that... I hope that you will know that this is continuing until Christmas. I'm not leaving you in the dust like that. It would be totally unfair. I hope that you enjoyed this shocking chapter. Well can you guess what happens next? **_

_**See yah for the next chapter release, **_

_**-Rhye.**_


	7. Chapter Seven: I Won't Leave You

_**Ooh, you guys seem to be getting in the groove! But yesh, some drama always has to take place in a story... Ahh, even if it includes Eren getting hit by a car. :\ But yesh, we must move forward! This will be in Levi's POV! Eren can't talk right now! Onward my people to the seventh chapter!**_

* * *

_Levi's POV:_

"Eren!" A tunneled voice that sounded like Irvin's called to the brunette lying on the ground, crimson spilling from his body on to his black pea-coat. "Eren! Come on, we need to help him!" It was like it was in slow motion. Everything was moving so slow. I couldn't tell what was real, or what was fake. I didn't know whether to believe the events that just took place, ever happened.

I heard Rico call to Irvin, "I'll call the paramedics! Try to stop the bleeding! Hanji, see if he's got any broken bones!" The silver-eyed woman turned to look at me. She had a look of disappointment, what looked like some of the most plain signs of sympathy that I've ever seen. She parted her lips, and through her glasses I could see a bit of tears coming from her eyes. Her platinum-blonde bangs covered over her glasses. She whispers to me, "Levi... I'm sorry."

Why is she pitying me? I don't deserve her pity. I don't deserve it at all. Whatever sympathetic feelings they can throw at me, I don't fucking need it. This is bullshit. I can't believe that I just fucking did that. Why the hell did I have to kiss him? Why did I have to force him like that; I didn't mean to do it. Fuck. This day should have never happened. It's just the same. Just like when Petra died, it was on this day. Complications from her chemo caused blood to leak from her mouth; there she lie on her bed, drowning in her own blood. Am I watching the scene unfold where Eren... dies? Am I going to lose another one that I've held close to me? What the hell have I done? Just, _what have I done_?

"Eren, Eren, sweetie just try to stay with me!" Hanji frantically searched the boy for broken bones. She lifted his brunette stands out the way, and checked his pupils. She lifted his shirt to check for broken ribs. She moved down to check for strained muscles and broken bones in his legs. Hanji was paramedic before turning herself over to the precinct to help paroles. "Okay, he has a couple broken ribs, and he's bleeding from his head, but it isn't a concussion. He has deep bruising in his legs... I think one of them may be broken. He has a compound fracture to his arm... We need to get him to the hospital..."

On the ground, the brunette weakly moans, "Uhn... urgh... Le..." Slurred speech comes from the teen as I look upon him in devastation. I don't know what to do. Who's he calling out for? It sounded like he was going to say a name. He weakly groans again, "Uhh... Lev- urnnh..."

Irvin looks to me in shock. Through his blue eyes I can see the surprise in them. "Levi! Levi come here! He's trying to say your name! Hurry come over here!" He holds one of the boy's bleeding hands in his. I walk over, but my legs feel like weights. I feel like I'm dragging my steps. I can't move any faster than I'm going now. I can't even run. It's too heavy, I can barely move with this.

I kneel down to the teen, and I hear the paramedics's siren wailing in the distance. "Eren, I know it's painful. It'll be okay the paramedics will be here in a moment, just stay with us okay?" I try and comfort the boy, as he slurs and groans in agony.

"Le...vi..." Eren whispers through his trembling lips. "Levi... agh... hurts..." He tells me that he hurts. I can't fix it so I don't know what to tell him after this. I've been in pain before, but never by getting hit with a car. Bullets hurt like shit, but I bet getting rammed by 600 pound sedan hurts even worse.

I look at him in his turquoise eyes. They still glimmer, but it isn't with courage. It's filled with sadness, and I can also see a bit of regret. I try and comfort him again, saying, "Eren, pain is a good thing in a way. It lets you know that you're still conscious and moving. I know it hurts like hell, but I can't fix it."

Eren looks at Irvin, and then down at his hand. Irvin knows to let go. Shakily, Eren's hand remains in the air, outstretched to me. It's like he wants me to hold it. It's filthy... But it looks like I don't have a choice. I reach my hand out and grab on his. Eren squeezes mine tightly, like he doesn't want to let me go. It makes my chest ache, and I can't help but to say that I feel sorry for him. I've seriously fucked this one up. I really have.

"Levi..." A raspy, yet audible call to me comes from Eren. "I'm... I'm... s-sorry..."

Irvin looks to me in surprise and in shock. Hanji has her hands over her mouth with tears streaming down her face. Rico runs from the precinct to look at me holding Eren's hand and stands in shock. Surrounding bystanders whisper anxiously, and crowd the sidewalks. I can't believe that he just apologized to me. He shouldn't be the one apologizing. I should. The paramedics get closer to where we are, the sirens are getting louder by the moment.

I shake my head. "You don't need to apologize to me. I'm the one who fucked up. I should have considered your feelings. You were right about me kid... I was just too blind to see it."

Eren weakly presses a smile across his face. He reaches up higher with his good hand, and touches my cheek. That side of my face begins to tingle. "Levi... won't..." He slurs again, and I can barely hear what he says.

The paramedics are the street now, and the sirens are blaring. I look to where the van is. I softly beckon Eren, "Stay with me, just stay with me. You won't what, come on Eren, you have to keep talking. I have to keep you awake."

"Won't... hunnh... leave... you..." He calls wheezily. I feel my face twitch when he says that. I'm surprised that he can even forgive me right now. I've done so much to hurt him and I don't think I can even forgive myself. The EMT's rush over to where Eren is and kneel down to where he is. Eren repeats what he says, but this time in a full sentence that takes all his breath away. "I won't... leave you... I'm s-sorry..."

I go silent for a second. I respond to him, "It's okay Eren. It's okay. They'll take care of you now, the EMT's are here okay?"

One of the men amazed say to me, "He's been conscious this entire time?"

"Yeah, he's been talking. I'm glad to know that he's still breathing." I respond, hesitating to leave the boy here.

The other man shakes his head in awe and chuckles to himself. "Phew, this must hurt like hell. But don't worry we'll get him all fixed up on the way to the hospital. Do you know his name?"

"Eren Jaegar. He's my student. I was supposed to be taking care of him... But we go into a fight. He didn't see where he was going and he got hit by a car. The man is standing over there talking to the police." I sigh before I respond to the EMT.

The man nods, "Okay, Eren? Hey my name's Marco... I'm here to take care of you. Just keep talking and just keep trying to move around okay? We're going to take you to the hospital."

Eren nods weakly, responding to the man. Marco tells me, "Is there any close family to Eren that you can contact?"

"I know that he has an adopted sister. His father's MIA and his mother passed away just before Thanksgiving. I don't know who's taking care of him currently. All I know is that him and his sister live together." I reply, looking down at the now calm teen that looks at Marco with curious eyes.

Marco sighs through his nose. "Jesus... Do you know anyone else who can get a hold of his records?"

I nod. "Rico, can you go through Eren's records and see who's taking care of him?"

"Yeah, I can do that, I'll be right back!" Rico responds to me, and runs to the precinct to go and find his records. She disappears behind the tinted glass.

Marco rifles through his shirt. He hands me a card with contact information on it. "Alright, we've got to get him to the hospital now. He's conscious but we need to get these injuries treated. You can contact me through this number and give me the information then."

"Yeah sure. I'll be there later on, and I'm pretty sure that these guys'll be down there too." I reply, looking at the card closely.

Marco and the other EMT go to the truck to get the gurney. I stand up and look down at the boy lying on the ground. He now has a peaceful smile on his face. They return and lift Eren up. The put him on the gurney and roll him to the ambulance. I watch as Eren leaves. The ambulance rides of into the night shortly after.

Irvin, Hanji, and the others look at me. I close my eyes and turn away from them. "The hell are you all staring at?"

Irvin walks up to me and asks, "Levi, what was Eren saying to you? You stayed over there for a while..."

_"I won't... leave you... I'm s-sorry..."_

I think about what he said to me. But I feel like it was only reserved for me. Only I need to know what he said. I look at Irvin. "He didn't say much of anything. He was trying to speak but most of it was slurred. Why the fuck do you need to know?"

Irvin shuts his jaw after I say that. Even though I did just lie, I don't want Irvin to know my business, because then he'll start to get all worried and shit. But I have other shit worry about. I need to go see Eren. It would be a good thing to see him now, because I don't think that I can leave him all alone.

* * *

_**Ohh, Eren... It's such a beautiful moment... *Sniffle* It makes me wanna cry! But yesh, I'm done with Chapter seven! I hope you greatly enjoyed it! I know, I know, we'll get to the steamy parts once Eren's poor body heals up and stuff. But you'll get what you want eventually!**_

_**See yah when the next chapter's released [which will probably be tonight lol xD],**_

_**-Rhye.**_


End file.
